tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
A Brand New Over Kill
Log Title: A Brand New Over Kill Characters: Backbreaker, Baroness, Major Bludd, Nightgaunt, Over Kill, Tele-Viper 742 Location: Cobra Base, Colombia Date: June 27, 2007 TP: Non-TP Summary: Over Kill's latest brainchild: transfer his consciousness into a synthoid body and try out life as a human. Needless to say, this decision causes more than a little discomfiture and confusion on base... Over Kill says, "(Strange very quiet and young female voice) Testing" Major Bludd says, "Identify yourself." Over Kill says, "Over Kill Unit 4.2." Major Bludd says, "Turn on your transponder, Over Kill." Over Kill says, "I...am not attached to it. I am using the radio in the Command Center since my built in one is in my other body. I am in the synthoid now. Apart from some mechanical failures, the operation was a success." Cobra Base - Command Sector :This small cluster of buildings lies just off of the main road, directly in the center of the base. Serving the purpose of a command area, its primary function is to provide administrative offices and a communications center. In addition, one of the structures was built specifically for command staff quarters, with the rear of the building overlooking the parade deck. Standing in the center of this cluster of buildings is a fourty-foot tall pole, from which is proudly flown a black flag with a red Cobra insignia. Major Bludd pushes open the door to the communications center, his stride rapid, his expression one of intense focus. He looks even more like he means business than he usually does. Over Kill is wearing nothing but what looks like a morgue sheet draped over her like a hooded robe. Luckily, between having long hair and the sheet most everything is covered. She is holding a computer mike, standing on her tiptoes, as if trying to make herself taller. She turns quickly upon hearing footfalls, almost losing the sheet as she salutes. "Sir!" her voice is very quiet and lacks that mechanical drone. But it has that normal lack of emotion and those eyes are still that dull amber. "The transfer was successful." she speaks, her voice very quiet, almsot a whisper. Over Kill :A woman in her late teens to early twenties stands before you. She stands a little over five and a half feet in height, with a ropy and muscular body of a young woman who spends a lot of time working out. Her hair is a fiery shade of red with natural curls that fall to her muscular waist. :Her skin is olive, showing a mixed Latin and Caucasian descent, that is prevalent in her native Colombia. Her face is long and delicate, with very odd eyes. They change between amber and a deep brown shade and almost glow with an unworldly essence. Her lips are a soft purplish shade of pink, the only coloration on her china doll face. Her face shows little to no emotion, and she seems almost detached from the world. Her body is muscular and almost androgynous. Her neck is ropy, leading to broad, freckled shoulders and long, muscular arms with ragged utilitarian fingernails. Her abdomen and chest are rather flat, and she lacks curves giving her a boyish appearance. Her legs are long, bulky and muscular, looking both strong and fast. Something about the way she moves and breathes is unnatural. It's almost as if she comes from someplace alien. Major Bludd stares for a long, long moment. "Incredible," he breathes. "It's the maddest thing I've ever seen, but--" He seems to come back to himself. "You need some, er, proper clothes." He glances around at the people who are wandering by, staring at the sheet-clad young woman. He really needs more embarrassing situations this week, no really. "You ought to go to the female barracks and, er, get dressed. Over Kill." The name is added almost as an afterthought. Over Kill looks at her hands, almost gulping as she breathes. "Yes..it is isn't it? I expected to be male. And taller. I'm so short." she approaches the Major and gives a odd smile. "Look at how tall you are." Bludd starts in surprise. "You mean you didn't *choose* your gender when you started your project?" Over Kill shakes her head. "Heavens no. The synthoid device based it on the DNA present in my cybernetic body. I guess it was either random, or.. it was assigned female." she throws her hair back a bit. "I have no HUD. Did you know humans only see in one spectrum? " she whispers. "It so quiet." Major Bludd grins. "Yes, I know. His smile softens. "It'll be a lot for you to get used to, but first I suggest you go get dressed." There's an urgency to his voice, and his expression is somewhat pleading. Over Kill nods "I should get in uniform. Right." she says. "I'll be right back." she starts to head towards the main road, bumping into the door. "Stupid lack of HUD.." Over Kill pauses. "Hold on. I have an idea.." Over Kill says, "Heather? You about?" Tele-Viper 742 says, "Uh...yes...is that really you, Over Kill?" Over Kill says, "Yes.. um.. can I borrow some clothes?" Tele-Viper 742 says, ".....Uh.....why do you want my clothes?" Over Kill says, "Um...it's better to see for yourself. I'm in the communication center. I'm putting the mic down now." Against his better judgement, but figuring the situation can't get much worse, Bludd moves quickly after the former cyborg, catching up to her in a few long strides. He grasps her firmly but gently by the elbow. "Let me help you," he says, opening the door for her and guiding her through it. Pennington's heading for the communications center, carrying a bag of old clothes she was going to take to a consignment shop once she returned to the States. The clothes inside are in respectable condition. All brand names, too. Over Kill salutes Heather as she walks through the door "Hello, Ms. Pennington." she says, her voice is a bare whisper and lacks that mechanical reverb that Over Kill's had. Her eyes are still amber and have that detached look that Over kill's normally do, but other then that she looks so different. As she salutes, that poor sheet falls a bit away revealing her shoulders. "As you can tell the transfer was a success." "Pennington," Bludd says, a bit wearily, "would you help Over Kill? I can't have him -- HER -- running around base mostly naked." Pennington steps over to Over Kill's synthoid self, and she raises a brow. "...Wow, is this permanent? This is kind of weird," she admits. She glances toward the Major with a slight smile. "Sure. I've come to help." She shakes the bag of clothes. "Now...pardon me for doing this, but I kind of have to gauge if they're going to fit." She goes up to Over Kill, and takes a PEEK beneath the sheet! "Hmm...OK, I think you're in luck," she says, handing over the bag. "The top's a Medium and the pants are size 4. Shoes might not fit because they're 6's, but give them a try." Major Bludd clears his throat. "I think you ought to do that somewhere not in the middle of the base, er, ladies..." "Right, er...go into the restroom and change into these, okay?" Pennington clarifies. Over Kill smiles. "Thank you." she whispers. "I'll pay you back, if I can..." she thinks nothing of dropping the sheet right there, and exposing just how anatomically correct the synthoid is as she digs in the bag. Yep. Nothing to the imagination here. She nods "Very well. I've never had to use one of those. Could you point me in the right direction?" she folds up the sheet and starts to look to the door. "Aah!" Bludd blurts in surprise as the petite young woman discards the sheet that was covering her. His shuts his eyes and turns away from the pair of women. "Over Kill! Put that back on, for the love of God!" As Ms. Over Kill drops the sheet and folds it up, Pennington's eyes widen. "Uh, it's right through here!" She gives Over Kill a SHOVE through a door she's hoping is the women's restroom, only... 1) It's the custodian's closet, and 2) Pennington loses balance, falling on top of Over Kill as they both tumble into the closet. Over Kill oofs and falls straight atop Heather in the closet. "Bathroom check.." she says softly. "Maybe..this isn't working. Think I should.. go back?" she finds herself face to face with Heather, eye to eye. "Wow. You're soft." can be heard from the closet. Bludd hears the commotion but, as his gaze is averted, he doesn't know what exactly is going on. That's par for the course lately. "Is there a problem, ladies?" Bludd asks, with as much authority as he can muster. "Here, hold still," Heather says. "This is underwear...you have to wear it...OK, got it? Now, these are pants. You have to wear these, too." More tugging sounds. "This is a shirt. Wear this at all times." She glances toward the door with a chuckle. "Everything's getting sorted out," she promises Bludd. Major Bludd visibly relaxes. "Then I'll leave you to it, Pennington." He turns toward the Command Staff Quarters building and strides off, quickly, but not *too* quickly. Thankfully, there's still some brandy left in his cabinet at home... Over Kill erfs softly as she wiggles herself into the pants, underwear and shirt. She hmms. "Well. That was fairly complex. So you do this every day?" if she thinks this is complex wait until she tries formal wear. Once she is done, she stands up, offering Heather a hand. "Do you need help? Do you think.. I should head back to the other body?" Over Kill says, "I am finished with my experiment and returning. Heather. You may find your things in the medical bay at your convenience." Tele-Viper 742 says, "That was short. Didn't like it much?" Over Kill says, "Not at all. And there was nothing to learn. There's too many weaknesses to keep it for any length of time." Over Kill says, "I don't like disturbing my friends and commanding officers." Major Bludd says, "Are you serious? You went to all that trouble to keep it for twenty minutes and then went back?" Over Kill says, "Well I haven't returned yet." Major Bludd says, "As weird as it is, Over Kill, patience is a virtue. But it's your choice, obviously." Baroness says, "Perhaps you should try living in it longer. it is not as veak as you consider it to be. Unless it is a vaulty one." Over Kill says, "It's demeaning. You should see this thing. And I cannot access the network at all. I keep bumping into walls and disturbing people. I cannot perform my function like this. I could train. On the other hand. I could adapt. There has to be things that a human body is capable of that machines are not." Over Kill says, "This would have been so much easier if I wasn't a woman." Baroness says, "perhaps if ve saw the body used, it vould offer insight on how to make the female experience more interesting." Baroness says, "perhaps I should attempt to assist him/her/it/whatever myself..." Major Bludd says, "If you can help ... it ... that would be appreciated." Over Kill says, "I would assume I'm Columbian. That probably gives me all sorts of insults too." Cobra Base - Recreational Services This building has been set aside to give Cobra's troops a place to unwind. The ground floor houses the base's gym, with a running track, basketball court, indoor pool, and several weight machines. The second level serves as a small comissary and exchange for people to purchase the items they need to make military life just a little bit easier. It also houses the requisitions office. Finally, the thrid floor is the recreational area, with a pair of lounges. One has a reasonably stocked bar, pool tables, pinball machines, and other entertainment devices while the other lounge houses the base's cafeteria. Over Kill considers. "Do you think my BATs will talk to me?" Baroness hmms and considers. "have you attempted to talk to them? Either live, or over a laptop with a microphone? Access the network from a regular computer." Over Kill shakes her head. "I do not hear them in my mind. Like I did before. I have not had access to a laptop with network capabilities since my transfer." Baroness pauses. "By live, I meant walking up and talking to one." She shakes her head just a little. "Laptop or desktop, depending. Hmm..." She considers that. Over Kill frowns "I should have considered this. I should have put implants in the synthoid b efore hte transfer...was .. it possible to.. maybe Doctor Woods was right." Over Kill is standing by the pool table, but isn't really playing pool. She's dressed at least, in a blue shirt and jeans that fit loosely on her boyish hips. She's barefoot but dressed, her wild hair is pulled back in a clip now. The Baroness is next to her, in conversation. Baroness hmms just a little at that, raising her eyebrows slightly. "Perhaps you should have, it is uncertain vhether they vould have taken properly, though." She ponders just a little and considers. Major Bludd climbs the stairs to the third floor and pauses a moment, listening to the voices drifting down the hallway. He heads for the pool lounge. Over Kill pauses. "I don't know. Before I put in the command, the putty was nothing more then a blob. Without the dna and brain scans to form it. Dr. Mindbender is a genius. I barely understand the equipment I was dealing with." Baroness hmms just a little at that, considering it and shrugging. "Perhaps he could have done better. Another reason for the possibility of switching bodies. Perhaps he could get the implants to work with it, and it vould make the transfer back into yourself easier." Over Kill frowns "I got myself into this mess. I can get myself out. It's the only way I'll learn." Major Bludd slows his pace as he approaches the lounge, stopping before he enters the doorway. He raps on the doorframe with his knuckles. "Hello, ladies," he calls. Over Kill salutes Major Bludd, this time keeping her clothing in tact. "Greetings, Major." she says in her whisper. "How do you fare?" Baroness straightens up as she sees who it is, nodding quickly. "Major. Just discussing some of the details of what was done, with her." "I'm alright, thanks for asking." He glances between Over Kill and the Baroness. "I hope I'm not interrupting." Over Kill murmurs. "It is easy not to fear the results of failure when you have nothing to lose." she shakes her head. "Not at all, sir..." Major Bludd nods to the Baroness. "I was wondering how you were doing, Over Kill," he says, shifting his glance to the former cyborg. "This is quite a change you've made." Baroness frowns just a bit at Over Kill, shaking her head. "But there is something to lose, though. The experience and understanding you might gain from doing this." Over Kill whispers barely audibly. "It is the most frightening thing that's ever happened to me." she pauses. "Yes. There is so much to learn from this. You wouldn't b elieve how different this is. Every sensation is unique. Some are better. Some are worse." Major Bludd smiles at Over Kill. "I can only imagine," he says softly. "But isn't this what you wanted: the chance to find out first-hand what it's like to be human?" Over Kill nods "It is. And it is fascinating. Maybe..I need to take this one step further. Over kill isn't a very human name is it? Maybe I need one." she ponders. Major Bludd snaps his fingers. "You know, I was thinking the same thing. 'Over Kill' doesn't suit a young woman the way it does a very large cyborg." He grins. Baroness snickers slightly and nods, glancing to the Major just a bit, considering. Over Kill hmms "Let me think of some names.." she considers. "Angela?" Bludd glances at the Baroness, smiling. "That's not bad," he says. "It suits the heritage your new form seems to have." Over Kill pauses. "It asked for place of origin. I put in Columbia North America. That's where we are, yes?" Baroness nods just a little at that, then... pauses. "Er... Columbia, South America." Over Kill pauses. "That explains the american look to it." Major Bludd chuckles, shaking his head slightly. Over Kill pauses. "Hispanic/caucasian. Place of origin Columbia. Name. Angela.. um. Needs a last name. Hmm. Broca or would that be too obvious?" Baroness nods just a little at that, considering slightly. "Far too obvious." She ponders just a little bit at that, considering it. "Still, being not fully 'local' in appearance may affect your experience aversely." Over Kill pauses. "Angela Kill?" "Er, no," Bludd says quickly, grinning. Over Kill pauses. "Figured since that's my last name now.." Over Kill considers. "Tehre's logging camps around here with Americans working them. I saw them. Perhaps I'm a logger's daughter. Or better yet. I am a missionary with greenpeace?" Over Kill waves her hand. "Instead of coming up with a new identity , I could just sign up for Cobra like everyone else does." Major Bludd glances between Over Kill and the Baroness. "I ... I don't know," he says, spreading his hands. "Er, I think perhaps you ought to think it over a bit more. Give it some time." Over Kill nods "It's a lot to take in for one night." she brushes her hair out of h er face a moment and blinks. "Does anyone else feel hungry?" Baroness smiles just a little, hmming and shrugging. "Give it time, yes. And... hmm. The commissary should be open, yes." Major Bludd peers curiously at Over Kill. "Did you used to eat in your old form?" Over Kill pauses. "You saw the injection process. Yours is most likely similar." oh dear. Major Bludd laughs. "No, not really." Over Kill arches a brow. "So much to learn." Major Bludd gently lays a hand on Over Kill's petite shoulder. "There's a whole new world in store for you," he says, chuckling. Over Kill jumps as she's touched and reaches over to touch Major Bludd's arm back. "That feels funny." she blushes. Baroness glances over to Bludd, laughing and shaking her head. "You /have/ seen people eat with a fork and spoon, yes, over? Or have you nver watched?" Over Kill shakes her head. "I've never watched that, no.." Over Kill pauses. "I'm sure I could learn it easily." Major Bludd removes his hand from Over Kill's shoulder and stands there for a moment, the hand held oddly out in front of him, with an awkward look on his face. "Sorry," he says after a moment. "Didn't mean to startle you." Over Kill pauses. "Um.. it's allright. It's just a lot more sensitive to the touch then when I was a cyborg. I think it's beacause I'm not as heavily armored." Baroness nods just a little at that. "Almost certainly so. Vould you like me to make you look better, first, or vish to eat?" Major Bludd frowns ever-so-slightly at the Baroness. "I think she looks fine the way she is," he mutters. Over Kill tilts her head. "Either way. I am open to learning about everything." she stares at her hand a bit. "Did you know humans are incredibly soft to the touch?" "Some more than others, I think," Bludd says with a smirk. Over Kill pauses. "If I did a comparison would it make you two feel uncomfortable?" Backbreaker comes in from Cobra Base - Command Sector. Backbreaker has arrived. Major Bludd says, "Er, what did you have in mind?" Baroness hmms a little at that, laghing just a little and raising her eyebrows. "Certainly, make your comparison. Over Kill is a rather odd sight of a girl. She's wearing a old blue shirt and jeans, and barefoot standing by Major Bludd and the Baroness and the pool table. She has her hair pulled back. She considers. "Could you give me your hands?" she speaks very quietly, almost a whisper. Her amber eyes have this sort of detached emotionless look to them. She stands on her tiptoes, as if to make herself taller. Backbreaker all but struts into the rec center, his characteristic swagger restored after the rather unsettling mission the other night. Nothing lifts the SAW Viper's spirits more than giving a few unlucky blue-shirts a ten pound dose of hell in a five pound bag. Hopefully, they'll run a few more laps before they realize he's stopped barking orders and gone inside. He makes a slightly confused, less-than-intelligent grunting sound when he spots Over Kill, not even remotely recognizing him...her..it. And here he thought Cobra chicks only got as weird as Typhoid.. Major Bludd holds out his right hand toward Over Kill, palm up. Baroness smiles, offering a hand as well, raising her eyebrows. "Certainly..." Major Bludd casts a helpless look at the Baroness, shrugging slightly. Over Kill touches Major Bludd's palm experimentally. Shetilts her head before touching the Baroness's hand. "Fascinating.." she says in a soft voice. "Such differences. Yet such similarities. Humans feel so fragile yet sturdy enough to destroy at the same time. I am glad that my BATs have tougher armor then that." Major Bludd gives Over Kill's hand a slight squeeze, then takes his hand back, smiling at the former cyborg's comments. Over Kill pauses. "I wonder if I can still punch through walls.." Backbreaker scratches the back of his head, obviously not registering things. "What's this #!@$^ BAT nonsense now?" Major Bludd's eyebrows go up in alarm. "I wouldn't try that." Baroness smiles and nods just a little bit. "If you are hungry, I vill actually get something brought over to you." She slips for the entrance. "I vill get you good things to eat." She grins, nodding to Over's comments. "It is tough enough, when dealing with other people. And not vithout protective gloves, at least. That's vhat armoring is for. Major Bludd glares at Backbreaker. "Watch your mouth, Backbreaker." Baroness slips for the exit, at that, moving to go get some food, then. Nightgaunt comes in from Cobra Base - Command Sector. Nightgaunt has arrived. Baroness says, "The body was self-made. She vas told not to self-make it... It is quite likely unstable. I should talk to the techs and medical staff, and get a new stable one made for her. She vill object, however." Backbreaker grumbles almost inaudibly for a bit, then just sort of grunts, "Yes..sir." He wanders to the bar for a beer, still watching Over Kill out of the corner of his eye. "So who's the new kid, anyway? Wait, don't tell me. Another one of those Neoviper gene-therapy tests?" Over Kill quick, uses the new name she came up with for herself. "Angela. Angela.. um.. " quick last name. "Kill." Major Bludd fidgets, says nothing. Nightgaunt enters the cafeteria, all decked out in his dress uniform. Must be another of those 'Admin Days.' In truth, he's been inspecting the Strato-Vipers of Squadron X13, the base's resident test pilots. Major Bludd says, "D'you reckon it'll ... meltdown?" Baroness says, "if not replaced, it could, yes. If I drug the food, I vill be able to get her into the new one before that could happen." Major Bludd says, "How long will it take to create a new body? What happens if she melts before the new one's ready?" Backbreaker pops the cap off his beer and takes a swig, just kind of shrugging at 'Angela.' Yeah, she's gotta be a Neoviper with a body like that. Blasted clone freaks. Over Kill murmurs softly. "From..this body. He is very tall.." Major Bludd stays near Over Kill. It doesn't look like Backbreaker is interested in making trouble, but all the same ... "A lot of people around here are going to be taller than you," he says quietly. "Particualrly the men." Over Kill blurts out. "Why did I make this synthoid so short?" Nightgaunt goes up to the counter and orders a nice, big Heart-Attack Sammich. A cheeseburger with bacon. Mmmmmm. Meat. But the question is...will he filthify his spiffy uniform? *GASP* Major Bludd puts his arm around Over Kill's shoulders and guides him toward the hallway. "Come on," he says, "let's see how the Baroness is coming along, shall we?" GAME: Backbreaker FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Above Average difficulty. "Synth-huh?" Backbreaker cocks a brow at 'Angela,' not quite talking to her but still talking, between drinks of cool, delicious beer. "That some kinda instrument or somethin'? Keyboard?" Baroness says, "It will not take long. I vill have the parameters set properly by the techs, I am radioing them proper parameters now, in fact. The body will be ready to finalize vhen we take her there. Drugging the food vill keep things simple." Over Kill is easily guided along. "Um.. is what some sort of instrument?" she asks. "And I want to try one of those." she motions at what Backbreaker has. Is she going to tyr to one up Backbreaker? Bludd leads Over Kill out toward the cafeteria. "Don't worry about it now, Over -- er, Angela," he says, cringing a bit. (God, this is bizarre,) he thinks. "The Baroness will have something suitable for you in the cafe." Baroness snickers softly. "The new paremeters vill be /far/ better, anyvay... I can guarantee that." GAME: Over Kill PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Over Kill takes a deep breath, biting her lip. "Allright. Come on. Let's go to the cafe..." Nightgaunt moves over to the Bar side of the cafeteria and orders himself a beer. Not especially professional, but then nobody ever seems to notice when Edgar's drunk, anyway. And beer is the only thing to drink with a Bacon Cheeseburger, isn't it? Over Kill takes a few steps forward then..for probably the 10th time today slams straight into the wall. "I really miss my HUD." GAME: Backbreaker PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Backbreaker has drained most of first beer by now. Sure, it looks and kind of tastes like..you know, but the SAW-Viper spent some time in a Desert Scorpion outfit, so his standards are pretty low. It's a darn sight better than what the Scorps distill themselves, out of...well, best not to say. "HUD? Huh. Chick is crazy." Crazy and a BAT fan. Wait, crazy, BATs, HUD.. Something is really Not Right about this. Slightly uncomfortable with the situation, Bludd fails to correct Over Kill's course properly and winces when the slight young woman bangs into the wall. "Take it easy, will you?" he grinds out with some irritation. "C'mere and siddown." He takes Over Kill's shoulders and sits her down at a table in the cafe. Over Kill moves to sit down where she's directed, rubbing her head. "Miss my helmet come to think of it. Think when I get done here I could go visit the vectors? See if they'll still take commands from me like this?" Major Bludd sits down opposite Over Kill at the table. "If you don't quit talking like you're a cyborg," he says in a low tone, leaning toward her to be heard, "there's a SAW-Viper over there who's going to put two and two together and do you some serious harm. Understand?" Nightgaunt raises an eyebrow at the sound of Angela's historic encounter with The Wall. His mechanical optic slowly rotates in its housing, tracking the newcomer and the Major from over the meaty goodness of his lunch. Baroness heads out from the kitchen, walking for Over with an odd selection of food on a tray. Gets a few looks as well, for it. After all, since when does the head of the spooks deliver food to tables? She just looks back, and walks over to Over Kill, glancing 'Angela' over slightly. "Hmm... There is a vay to prevent that..." She speaks quietly, setting the tray down. There's a burger with lettuce, tomatoes, mayo, steak sauce, cheese, and ketchup on it, french fries, chocolate... Backbreaker orders a second beer, still watching 'Angela' kind of side-ways like. "#@$^ robot #$@^ lovers," he grumbles, clearly not caring about Bludd's orders to watch his language. He starts in on the second bottle..really, the stuff's not so bad once you have enough. Major Bludd looks up in sheer relief as the Baroness emerges from the kitchen with the tray of food. He sits back to allow her room to place it on the table before ... Angela. (I'm too damn old for this crazy shit.) Nightgaunt doesn't care what it tastes like, so long as it has alcohol in it. There's also, for note, an Arbco Cola on the tray, fizzing invitingly. Damn you, ArbCo! Over Kill isn't sure what to do with the tray in front of her at first. She pokes at it a bit, taking it in, moving for the ketchup. She starts to squirt it into the cola. Her facial expressions never change as she unwraps the spork, staring at the burger. "Do you have a problem with &^^)^ BATS, sir?" She asks. Oh dear. Major Bludd is in the middle of rising from his seat when 'Angela' voices her question. (Aw, shit.) He stops for a moment, staring at the former cyborg in shock, then continues his motion, rising to his feet. "Ana," he says, very quietly, "if you would handle the young lady...?" He turns and moves slowly toward the bar. Baroness glances over 'Angela', raising her eyebrows softly and considering her slightly. "This should help you..." She smiles slightly, shaking her head. "The ketchup goes on the hamburger... There is that stuff on the burger already, in fact, I thought I'd just show what was put on." She sets the bottles elsewhere, and gets another bottle of cola. "That vas... not unexpected, really. None of it goes in the drink. And in fct, to be simple, you can eat the burger with your hands." She nods to the Major Backbreaker scowls. Believe it or not, it actually makes him look even nastier. "Bunch'a worthless windup toys with guns," he says, almost growling as he takes another swig of beer. "Couldn't tell a GI Joe from a signpost..or from another Viper fer that matter. An' that half-crazy cyborg boss, #@$^. Don't even get me started." Over Kill puts a finger up. "I'll be right back." she says cooly, standing, spork in her left hand. She approaches Backbreaker "Are you insulting my soldiers, Backbreaker?" her eyes narrow in murderous intent. Nightgaunt smells trouble...it smells a lot like cheese to him. He may be in his dress uniform, but he's got a gun. And the hand that's not bringing the beer to his lips is reaching down for the holster. Good thing he's so quiet, or he probably wouldn't be able to get away with things like this. Baroness walks over and takes 'Angela's wrist, shaking her head just slightly and trying to draw her back. "Now, Angela... Sit back down and eat." Backbreaker stops in mid-swig, beer bottle just barely leaving his lips. "'Your'?" he asks, looking at 'Angela' like she just grew a second head. Then he looks over at Major Bludd, about the same way. "What's crazy-girl here talkin' about..er, sir?" Over Kill pauses. "Ok, allright. This is going to get out. So we may as well get it over with." she puts the spork down. "I'm Over Kill. In a temporary synthetic human body." Major Bludd approaches the bar, looking at the SAW-Viper. He opens his mouth to answer, but Over Kill answers for him. Nightgaunt . o O (I can't tell if I should be surprised by this...) Major Bludd's shoulders slump. "This is going to be one of *those* nights," he mutters, looking back toward Over Kill. "I can just tell." Backbreaker just..stares. Gawks, even. "You...it..she..what?" He tips back the beer bottle and downs the second half as quickly as he can. He's gonna need a few more before he's done, here. Over Kill looks around. "Now if you'll excuse me, it's getting very crowded in here. I'm going to go elsewhere." she starts for the wall. WHACK. Wall. Whack. Door. Backbreaker says, "..disgustin' as that concept is, I could watch that all night." Baroness sighs a bit, walking with Over, taking the tray. "Calm down... You should come to medical, in fact." She sighs. "The current condition is a sign that something is wrong..." Nightgaunt watches as the cyborg-turned-squishy leaves. "So...seems like the usual business around here, then?" Major Bludd leans an arm on the bar, orders a whiskey. He watches Over Kill collide with nearly every stationary object in her path, looks back at the bar, and makes it a double. Over Kill murmurs. "I don't see what's so humorous about this.." she heads out. "No one tell Brainstorm this happened." who knows where she's going. Nightgaunt is /so/ telling Brainstorm about this. Over Kill follows along where she is led, since her player missed her arm being taken. "Very well. Let's go to medical. But we can't stay there long.." Backbreaker starts up on a third beer, and pity the sap who tries to cut him off. "Brainstorm, figgurs that nutjob'd do somethin' like this. Better off with the bald guy, even." Major Bludd collects his drink, raising it in a silent toast to the Baroness as she leads Over Kill out. "Thank God for you, Ana," he mutters, taking a long swig. Baroness hmms just a bit at that. "Vhy not? Nothing vill happen to you there. I vill guarantee it. But there are problems going on. You made the body yourself..." She speaks quietly then. "There are issues vith it. With techno-viper assistance, I assure you that fixing it, and putting you into a properly done body, vill not endanger you. I do not vant you to vind up melting due to instability in the creation process..." Nightgaunt looks over at Backbreaker, "Mindbender? Do you even /remember/ Serpentor?" Over Kill nods "We could head to the morgue and do some updates on the body if you'd like. It shouldn't be harder then upgrading a BAT." Baroness pauses at Over Kill, shaking her head just slightly. "The body cannot be 'updated'... it vill have to be replaced. I'm sorry. The instability is too great to risk. I can assure you the new one vill be stable, I already have the medical people vorking on assuring that." For his own sanity, Bludd tunes out the conversation between the Baroness and Over Kill. "I am losing my mind," he says to no one in particular, cupping his hands around the whiskey glass. "I am losing my fuzzy little mind." Over Kill nods "It's good. It shouldn't take more then 20 minutes to make a new synthoid if we use the same processes I used before and make some adjustments to core temperatures. Practice makes perfect. And Brainstorm said it couldn't be done.." Over Kill has left. Backbreaker shrugs a bit at Edgar. "I _liked_ Serpentor. Guy had style, 'least." Taking another gulp of awful alcohol, the SAW-Viper quickly adds, "Er..but don't let the Head Snake hear I said that." "Guess it's hard bein' all those great leaders o' history," Bludd says distractedly, swirling the whiskey around in the glass. "Too many minds in one body." He makes a face. "Agh," he grunts, lifting his glass to his lips. "I don't need to think about shit like that right now." Nightgaunt finishes his beer and his burger. Backbreaker turns back around in his seat, facing the bar, and the beer. "'Least this'll make retrievin' the @#$^ more satisfyin', next time it goes crazy. Harder t'bring back in one piece, maybe.." Major Bludd sighs, placing his empty glass back on the bar. He shakes his head. "How did I ever end up playin' nursemaid to a nutty cyborg with the mind of a four-year-old? An *autistic* four-year-old at that! What the hell is this, Romper Room on steroids?" Major Bludd says, "I need to go back to straight contract work." Over Kill comes in from Cobra Base - Command Sector. Over Kill has arrived. Baroness comes in from Cobra Base - Command Sector. Baroness has arrived. Over Kill The girl before you has the general appearance of being around 17-18 years of age. She stands to a full height of 5'8" tall, and her lithe form weighs in at approximately 155 pounds. Her skin tone is on the darker side of olive. Her figure, not a fully perfect 'hourglass' form, is a little bit broader to the shoulders. The broader shoulders support the weight of her ample, full chest, below them, easily. Her form narrows dramatically towards the waist, the width of her hips only being two thirds, at absolute most, the width of her shoulders. The narrowness of the hips is offset slightly by the long, slender, but slightly muscular legs below them. The musculature of her legs and arms, and the narrowness of her stomach, indicate that she either works out a great deal, or does not gain weight easily. Her arms, though visibly muscled, are narrow and slender for it, still, a tribute to her overall litheness in frame. Her hands have long fingers, and she keeps her fingernails grown out to a half an inch beyond the tips of the fingers. The fingernails are kept delicately polished, though there is no coloring on them. Sitting atop her shoulders, she has a slender, long neck, atop which sits a softly rounded face. She has amber eyes, which are accentuated delicately with black eyebrows, and very long eyelashes, given a slight further accentuation with a tiny bit of makeup around them, for effect. Below the eyes, she has very high cheekbones, given accentuation with a tiny bit of blush, and setting a small, delicate nose between them. The cheeks are thin, below the bones, curving down succinctly towards her gently rounded chin, stopping only for her lush, smooth, full lips, which have a natural shade of darker red. Her forehead is visible above her eyebrows, highlighting her light, though not pale, complexion, which carries on throughout her features, except for areas touched with her light makeup. Above her forehead, her hair flows, back down the sides and back of her head, flowing out just enough that it doesn't cover her ears up totally. Her hair maintains a deep, reddish color throughout her head, not a light, bright red, but a bit darker, and deeper color, as it flows down in broad, natural curls, spilling down the sides of her head and shoulders, and spilling down her back a short ways. Right now she is wearing... a skintight blue t shirt, ending at her six pack abdomen and navel. Her faded blue jeans are worn low at her hips, showing muscular hip bones. Her feet are covered in a pair of black unisex engineer's boots and for her own saftey she's wearing a blue standard cobra trooper's helmet with a red cobra insignia, her hair peeking out of the bottom of the helm. (Desc courtesy of Katie) Baroness tries to help guide Over into the recreational services complex again, checking her over for makeup and such. Over Kill heads back to the commisary looking a bit different. Not much,some cosmetic changes. She looks a lot more..well female and is carrying a notebook and pen under one hand. And the gods have blessed her with a helmet with night vision goggles. She rubs her bare abdomen a bit, not used to feeling exposed yet. "Allright. So. Center of gravity is higher. Let's try.. again." She heads over to a table and sits, crossing her legs and removing her helmet. Baroness nods just a little bit at that. "Yes... that vill be much better, certainly. And more stable." Major Bludd turns to regard the Baroness and Over Kill as they reenter the rec center. For once, his eyes gravitate not to the Baroness but to Over Kill's form. "Um," he says, decisively. Backbreaker sinks his head down into his hands, resting atop the bar. "This ain't right. This ain't right. Somebody get my gun. This ain't right." Baroness says, "the new form should be far more stable. Vhat do you think of the design?" Major Bludd says, "Very, um, nice. I like that you kept the hair colour." Baroness says, "Vell, the first one vas hardly female even." Over Kill leans back in her chair and starts to play with the ketchup bottle again "So. Just act natural. I'm observing the mindless things humans do in their offtime." Major Bludd says, "True. Very true. More neuter, really. There'll be no doubt this one's a girl. She's very young-looking though. But considering Over Kill is something like four, in his -- her -- mind, I guess she's aged quite a bit tonight. That's so bizarre. I haven't accidentally stepped into the Twilight Zone, have I? 'Cos it sure seems that way." Major Bludd tears his gaze from Over Kill's new form's red hair and turns his attention back to the bar. He taps his fingers against the glass, staring pointedly into its empty depths. "Mindless," he mutters. Over Kill gives Major Bludd a look of confusion for a moment. She decides since everyone else is drinking to do that beer stuff too. If they can forget then she can too. "Hmm. I'll take whatever they've been drinking." Without turning around, Bludd raises his voice to Over Kill. "Be *very* careful with alcohol, Over Kill. Please." He risks flicking a glance toward the Baroness. "Ana, help me out, here." Backbreaker is virtually catatonic by now, and not just as a result of alcohol poisoning! This is just too much for the poor sociopath to take. Grumbling, he finishes off his third bottle and tries to visualize that Armada broad instead. Over Kill pauses. "Do you know what's going to happen?" she says in a very soft whisper. "I'm going to wake up. I'm going to be on my shelf. No wait. I'm going to be in Brazil. In my BAT factory and none of this would have happened." she murmurs. "If I'm old enough to kill a man I'm old enough to drink." Baroness sighs a little at Over, shaking her head. "That isn't vat he means. He may be more vorried about you getting inebriated, and vaking up in bed vith a dreadnok or such." Over Kill blinks "Now that's just plain ludicrous. Why would I recharge with a dreadnok?" Baroness uhms... "It vill not be about 'recharging'. I vill explaing more about it to you vhen ve are in private." Major Bludd drops his head into his palm, squinting his eyes shut. Over Kill blinks "I don't think I want to know." Over Kill murmurs "Besides. They know better then to mess around with me. I have very large vectors and no genital.." she looks down at herself. "I have verry large vectors at least.." she continues to look down. "I have very large something, at least." she decides to get that beer now. Baroness starts laughing at that point as well. "Not too many beers... please." If Over Kill doesn't shut up fast, the other Cobra officers present may be about to see a grown mass murdering SAW-Viper cry. There is not enough beer in this joint to make him unhear the things he has heard. Major Bludd folds his arms and puts his head down on the bar, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Nightgaunt has finished his meal. And this is getting way too creepy. He stands up from his seat, "If you will all excuse me, I have an appointment." Over Kill gets a nice cold beer and sips it making this face at the taste of alcohol. That's not a pleasant taste for your first taste of food. She takes a sip. Looks at her chest. Takes a sip. Looks at her chest. Repeats. "This has been. One. &^$ of a day." thanks Backbreaker for the new word. Nightgaunt has left. Groaning, Backbreaker leaves his seat at the bar and half-staggers towards the door. This is just too much for him tonight. Surely, there're some Vipers trying to sleep in the barracks that he can wake up for a forced march through the jungle. That's always entertaining. Over Kill murmurs. "Ok. I think I've learned enough now." she leans back and just..closes her eyes. She stays very still there. Maybe this is all just too much sensory wise. She holds her beer bottle so tightly that it shatters in her hand. She then opens her eyes and just..stares at it. Baroness uhms softly and moves quickly to peel the hand open, and get a towel to it. "Er.... don't hold the bottle that tightly. Hands vill bleed..." She sighs and gets something to try and staunch any blood, and find a first aid kit. Major Bludd looks up at the sound of shattering glass. He cringes at the sight of the young woman holding the remains of the broken bottle. Bludd peers at Over Kill's hand. "Did you break that ... with your bare hand?" Over Kill seems surprised. She stares at the blood, the pain, the mess, for a long perioud of time then she starts to help clean up the mess. "Thank you for helping me with this. As you can tell I'm useless in this body. And I disturb the troops, perhaps a little too much." she pulls some shards of glass from her hand. "Yes. I found the pressure point on the bottle and squeezed. Now it throbs and aches. A fascinating sensation. I don't think I've felt it before." "Amazing," Bludd breathes. "It'll just take some time," he continues at a more normal volume. "You can't learn it all overnight." Over Kill takes her non injured hand and writes in her notebook. "This needs to be recorded." she then wraps her hand in a paper napkin. "I'll have to replace this hand." Baroness nods just a little bit. "The body isn't useless. It simply shouldn't be doing some things day to day." She shakes her head. "Medical vill get it patched up. It can't be 'replaced'." Major Bludd moves toward Over Kill when he sees her wrapping her hand in a napkin, but stops short as the Baroness steps up to assist her. "You'll have to allow it time to heal, Over Kill." Over Kill pauses. "I have noticed tactile is different in this body." she winces holding her injured hand close to her. "Pain is exaggerated. Some other things feel rather.. nice. Such as touching things." Baroness nods a little at that. "Perhaps you should vait till the hand is fixed, for the notebook. I vill get you a tablet PC anyvay..." Over Kill tilts her head. "A tablet PC?" she asks, seeming intrigued. "Perhaps.. I could access the network again...yes. That will help things.." Over Kill whispers. "This is really frightening me though." "Then you can chat to your Internet mates, Over Kill," Bludd nods, glancing to the Baroness. Baroness nods just a bit at that. "Yes. The network, your internet friends... it simply requires a different interface than the vone you vere using before." Over Kill widens her eyes. "Yes... I was thinking of placing a HUD display thorugh my helmet here..." Baroness hmms a little at the helmet and scratches her head. "Not certain that vill work..." Over Kill pauses. "Everything else has so far..why not.." Over Kill seems to be cracking little by little. "I'm going places. Places. BATS. Were never meant to go. Places humans were never meant to go. I'm seeing things..." she whispers to herself. "It's too quiet. Too loud.." oh dear. "Try to be patient, Over Kill," says Bludd, automatically lifting a hand to place on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. He catches himself midway through the motion and places the hand instead behind his back, shifting to a loose parade rest pose. Baroness shakes her head and strokes OVer's hair softly. "It's simply first night jitters. It vill get easier, I guarantee it." Over Kill murmurs something. "And we...can make this giant super computer on a space station over Antarctica.. and we could use it to take over the world's computer systems. And slowly conquer humanity..." she almost seems to be on another frequency. She may have broke other people, but she's finally snapped herself, it seems for the moment. Major Bludd sighs. "Over Kill," he says tiredly, "you poor bastard..." Major Bludd looks up at the Baroness. "Can you see to it she's taken care of for the night?" Over Kill stands up. She isn't focusing on much. "I'm going to visit the vector in the hangar ok?" she sounds very quiet and almost too friendly. She grabs a spork in her injured hand. Baroness nods at that, quickly, offering Over a squeeze around the shoudlers. "You should probably sleep." She shakes her head. "You should also have your hand tended to, they can fix the cuts quickly enough." Over Kill 's eyes are very wide. "I can't sleep we have things we have to discuss. Plans. Flying transforming BATs and things." Major Bludd recognises that tone, despite the fact it's now coming from an 18-year-old woman's voicebox. "Stay with the Baroness, Over Kill," he says. "She'll help you." Major Bludd says, "And I expect the medics can, if necessary, give you something to help you sleep." Baroness sighs and wraps her arms around OVer, shaking her head just a little bit. "I'll take care of you, do not vorry about that." She ttries to tug the young girlchild Over for the door slightly. "Come." Over Kill follows along easily. She just seems almost numb. It's been a long, rough day for her. "Take care, love," Bludd calls, watching them go. "Both of you." Over Kill gives a salute on teh way out, and just follows along walking through this hellish nightmare of humanity. Baroness smiles at Over, squeezing softly. "Relax..." She smiles, stroking hair gently and taking Over towards medical to have the hand checked. "Just a little bandaging, and you can sleep..." She smiles and streches. "And maybe I vill show you some of the more interesting aspects." Over Kill nods "Allright." she seems very agreeable to just about anything right now. It's a good thing she's with someone trustworthy. Major Bludd was not listening to the end of the Baroness' statement. Absolutely did not hear a single blessed word. "I'm going to bed," he announces to the empty room, after the two women leave. Category:2007 Category:Logs